the birth of true evil
by Ulrich362
Summary: in a last ditch effort to defeat the crimson dragon, the king of the netherworld pulls one final move. will this strategy destroy the world, or will fate side with the crimson dragon once again?
1. Offer of the KotN

Yugioh 5ds: Birth of True Evil

By Ulrich362

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5ds or any related media.

The endless sky seemed perfectly normal to anyone who happened to glance up on that fated night, but, in reality, something much larger than comprehension was taking place. it was an event that would change the destiny of countless lives forever.

"I see you agreed not to bring your dragons to this meeting. I'm glad some trust remains between us even after our last 'disagreement', wouldn't you say?" asked a shadowy figure. It appeared to be somewhat flickering in shape between a spider, a monkey, a lizard, a giant, and a hummingbird, but never truly becoming any of them.

"I don't have any trust for you, however you offer a chance to end our ageless battle, so I have come to hear you out." replied a magnificent dragon that shone crimson. "If your plan works I should know what it is, after all the last battle your forces captured one of mine." said the Crimson Dragon.

"It's quite simple actually, we always fight using the forces of darkness on my side and you side with the light. So what I propose is once I gather the five dark signers and you the five signers, we switch." the shadowy creature said while simultaneously transforming into the monkey again. "With this the true winner can be determined."

"This is insane, I would never risk the lives of the signers for your sick idea." roared the Crimson Dragon. "If that is the only suggestion you have, then I am done with this." However as the Crimson Dragon flew away, the figure said something that caused it to double back.

"If I win, the army of shadows will be destroyed forever." The figure said assuming spider form. "Since we are fighting against our own soldiers, it only seems fitting that the one who truly leads them should win, unless you fear without your help the signers, whomever they are, will be unable to defeat me. Or should I say you."

The Crimson dragon had not even considered this, if the signers were able to defeat the dark signers, even if it was not the conventional method, then the world would be eternally safe. "Very well, when will the change occur, and will we have any time to explain what's going to happen?" he asked as the shadow slowly melted into the ground.

"Once the last signer awakens their powers, we will enact the switch. Don't worry, I may be the King of the Netherworld, but on this matter rest assured you have my word I will not interfere until the time arises." the King of the Netherworld said as it slipped back into the earth.

"Yusei, good luck today, the Fortune Cup is going to be an awesome tournament. I heard we might even get to see a really cool effect, well at least I overheard that on the way in." Leo said with a huge grin. The Fortune Cup was Goodwin's big tournament, and Yusei needed to beat Jack Atlas for something that happened in the past.

(The Fortune cup goes exactly like the anime.)

"Well, that makes all five, now to perform the switch." said the Crimson Dragon when suddenly it stopped prematurely. "What, why didn't the switch occur? Was I tricked, no this is not happening." said the Crimson Dragon as the King of the Netherworld appeared.

"You trying to give yourself an unfair advantage?" asked the KotN. "You may have found all five signers, but I suggest you find a spare, remember Roman is on my side, as for why the swap messed up, I only have four dark signers, the final one will reveal herself soon enough." Upon hearing this, the Crimson Dragon began to het nervous, he had two others in mind, but could they handle it now, only time would tell, and as far time went, he didn't even know his own deadline.

"The Black-Winged Dragon is not powerful enough to take down an immortal alone, I have no option, I'll rearrange the marks, and unseal him."

(The Crimson Dragon and the King of the Netherworld, KotN for convenience, have decided to let their battle finally end. The dark signers serving the Crimson Dragon, while the signers fight for the KotN. Next chapter Carly will die, and the fated switch will occur. As always, any review or critique is appreciated.)

**Idea for dark signer signers comes from "The Power of the Dark by **


	2. the lost dragon

"You called us Crimson Dragon?" asked the Black Rose Dragon. The four dragons had gone to the Crimson Dragon in order to hear a message he claimed was vital.

"Yes, it seems there might be a way to permanently stop the forces of darkness, led by the KotN, however there is a catch." said the Crimson Dragon. "In order for this war to end, the signers and dark signers must switch their allegiances, in other words, if we wish to stop the forces of darkness, we must hop they win this final battle."

"Have you gone mad!" roared Red Dragon Archfiend. "If the forces of darkness win, we will all be destroyed." The other dragons nodded in agreement, and then Red Dragon Archfiend said, "What makes you certain that we won't be double-crossed by the KotN?"

The Crimson Dragon looked the dragons in the eyes, and said, "I can't be certain, but I sensed no ill intent from him, if he is planning something, we still have one weapon, and hopefully his army will be strong enough to continue the fight." As he said this, the Crimson Dragon had slowly been focusing power and was ready to unleash it. "All of you, stand back, I'm releasing your strongest ally."

"Brother." said the Ancient Fairy Dragon. She thought back to the battle all those years ago.

"Watch out sister!" yelled Life Stream Dragon as he blasted a stray web from Uru. "We need to last a few more minutes, then they will arrive and we can stop these monsters forever." As he said this however, Aslla Piscu blasted him from behind.

"Life Stream Dragon!" screamed Ancient Fairy Dragon as she flew down to catch him. However as she approached, a blinding flash enveloped the area. "What's going on?" she asked as the Life Stream Dragon began to glow with power.

"Sister, I will destroy these five, you tell the others that I will do this myself." Life Stream Dragon said while blasting a huge crater in the ground. "Go! I can handle things here."

Ancient Fairy Dragon flew towards the approaching Crimson Dragon, and explained what was going on. "They can't touch him anymore, I have no idea what just happened." She explained as the others listened in amazement.

"Wait, what if he loses control?" asked Black Rose Dragon. "I know he is trying to protect us, but too much power could harm him." Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend nodded in agreement. "If I may suggest, after the forces of darkness are defeated, we seal him up. A metallic suit, in order to contain his strength."

"I agree, we need to protect him, his power could destroy us all if it gets out of hand." said the Crimson Dragon.

(Battle with the immortals goes the same, except Uru fails to capture Ancient Fairy Dragon, but she goes to the spirit world as it's defender anyway.)

"Life Stream Dragon." called the Crimson Dragon. "We need to speak with you regarding this incredible power of yours." "It is far too dependent on emotion, and as such it must be contained, I hope you understand."

"Sister, could I really harm you all?" Life Stream Dragon asked. The others just nodded. "Well, I may lose some of my power, but if it means keeping you all safe, seal away my powers."

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, he will awaken shortly you should explain to him what is going on." said the Crimson Dragon. "After all, the signer who possesses him is Luna's brother Leo.

"You couldn't believe how happy that makes me" Ancient Fairy Dragon said as she flew down towards Luna.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, what are you doing here?" Luna asked with a smile. "Are the spirits ok?"

"Yes Luna, but I come bearing news for all the signers, including your brother." The Ancient Fairy Dragon said. When she heard that Luna called everyone over. "All of you are here, that's great, it seems that you are a signer Leo, and you possess the strongest dragon of all, my brother the Life Stream Dragon."

"As awesome as that sounds, I only have one Dragon, and that's my Power Tool Dragon." However as soon as Leo took out the card, a crimson beam struck it, and two cards fell to the ground. "My dragon," Leo said picking up one of the cards, "wait, what's Life Stream Dragon, it looks awesome. " Leo said as he noticed it needed Power Tool Dragon to summon out. So, this means I'm a signer, Leo thought as he noticed his arm glowing, and Akiza's mark appeared on it.

"Our marks are moving." Luna said as she got the wings,Yusei got the head, Akiza obtained Luna's claw, and Jack got the tail. "We need to prepare, if a fifth signer was born, it means something must be about to happen."

"Now, I think this duel should end," said Sayer as he blasted Carly through a window with his Psychic Commander. (Carly had gone to the Arcadia Movement as a favor for Misty, and in doing so Sayer found her and they had a duel.) Sayer turned back to leave the office and get his story ready for security.

"Misty, help me." Carly screamed as she fell to the ground, however before she landed a Purple Flame appeared from the ground and a strange voice spoke to her.

"Will you offer your services to the KotN and help him reign over this world, if you do we can get your revenge for you." Carly nodded once and she became a dark signer. However as soon as the mark of the hummingbird appeared on her arm, time froze.

"Well, all the pieces are in place, so are you ready for the switch that will determine everything?" asked the KotN. "Well it is time so let us begin." With those words the Crimson Dragon began to glow crimson, and the KotNglowed purple.

Yusei suddenly lost the mark of the Crimson Dragon's head and the giant geoglyph appeared on his arm. Leo got the spider, Luna the monkey, Jack now had the hummingbird, and Akiza was the new wielder of the Lizard. Meanwhile, Kalin had the Crimson Dragon's head, Misty the back claw, Devack the front Claw, Roman the tail, and Carly had the wings. The ten chosen duelists then all appeared in each others places, and the dragon cards flew and switched places with the Earthbound Immortals.

(The stage has been set, can the Crimson Dragon stand to watch the signers fight for his greatest enemy? Next chapter the signers and dark signers learn of their new cards, and the first battle begins.)


	3. arrival of the dark signers

"The time is fast approaching, the KotN will return soon, and we need to ensure the signers can't pose a threat to his rule." Yusei said while pulling Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu from his deck. "Now all we need to do is wait, the day of destiny fast approaches."

"I agree, however we should keep in mind that with the Crimson Dragon's power, those signers might just pose a threat." Akiza said. "Especially the one who wields the Ancient Fairy Dragon." Leo said to which the rest of them nodded.

"That effect could cause severe problems to any of our Earthbound Immortals, but I assure you I will destroy that dragon together with Cusillu." Luna said while pulling her own immortal out of her deck.

"I suggest we let the signers know where our final battle will be held. So we should give them a reason to face us." Jack said with an evil smirk.

"Leave that to me, I can handle that." Leo said as the dark signers warped away to prepare for the meeting with their enemies.

"Misty, are you ok?" asked Devack after the Crimson Dragon returned them to the Kaibadome. In truth, the Crimson Dragon had only created the flash so as to isolate the signers from the rest of the tournament.

"I'm alright, but why are we sitting around here in the middle of the night? Shouldn't we be trying to safe Kalin's friends in the Satellite?" Misty asked.

"Perhaps, but I think it would be best if we go see Rex, he might have an explanation." Roman said, and with that the signers went towards Goodwin's mansion.

"I'm glad to see that the signers have all gathered, well it seems like now is as good a time as any to warn you of the coming danger, and that you are the only ones who can stop it." Goodwin said as the signers looked at each other.

"What forces, I swear Goodwin if you know something that could endanger the Satellite and aren't telling us, you will be sorry. Innocent lives could be lost." Kalin said.

"Rex, I know you always try to do the best for the majority, but you need to understand, if these marks mean we can stop the threat you need to let us." Roman said while holding Kalin back.

"Goodwin isn't going to be telling you anything. Although if you want to know what will happen to the Satellite, I suggest you beat me in a duel." said a voice from outside.

"Well, who are you, and what are you doing in the Satellite?" Kalin asked.

"To answer your first question, my name is Leo, and I am a dark signer who bares the mark of the spider. As for what I'm doing in Satellite, I suggest you beat me if you want to find out." Leo said while shuffling his cards.

"If you want to duel, I'll give you a duel." Kalin said as he shuffled his cards.

"Duel!" said Leo and Kalin. Leo 4000 Kalin 4000: "I go first." Kalin said looking at his hand. "First I summon Infernity Archfiend in attack mode, and set two facedown cards." Kalin said. "That ends my turn."

"Well, looks like your going to need a lesson in real dueling skill." Leo said. "I start by playing the Morphtronic Map field spell, and next I summon Morphtronic BoomBoxen, and equip him with my Double Tool C&D now he attacks you Archfiend." Leo said as his monster blasted Kalin's archfiend with a soundwave. "Plus my Boomboxen can attack twice, so now I attack directly."

"Not yet, I play a trap, Infernal Starlight, with this, if an Infernity monster is destroyed, I can discard all the cards in my hand and summon Stardust Dragon in attack mode." Kalin said as the dragon appeared behind him."

"Well, in that case I end my turn with a facedown." Leo said. Just then he heard the sounds of his allies. Well, I should show these signers what they are going up against, Leo thought.

Leo 4000 Kalin 3600: "I draw, and now I special summon a second Archfiend. Now Stardust Dragon take out that Boomboxen, and Infernity Archfiend, attack him directly." Kalin said. One more turn and this guy will be done, Kalin thought.

Leo 900 Kalin 3600: "At the end of your turn, I play my Morphtronic Emergance trap, whenever I take damage that exceeds 2000 points in one turn, I can summon two Morphtronics from my hand to my field." Leo said as Celfon and Radion appeared on his field. "Now I draw, and I could not have asked for a better card." Leo began to laugh menacingly. "I tribute both of my Morphtronics, and now prepare to meet the monster that will destroy you, I summon to the field Earthbound Immortal Uru." Leo said as a giant stone appeared in midair and began to absorb the people from Goodwin's mansion. After a few moments, a giant spider appeared behind Leo. "Plus, Uru can attack you directly, so Uru take that signer down a notch." Leo said as the spider shot a web straight at Kalin.

"Kalin, are you ok?" Carly asked. "We need to stop this duel, it isn't safe."

"Well, are you quitting Kalin, or are you actually going to fight like a true duelist?" Leo asked clearly trying to trick him into attacking.

"I never quit, and I plan on winning this duel." Kalin said.

"Well I hate to tell you, but this is not where we will duel, our final confrontation will occur at the four stars of destiny. While I could defeat you here, I plan on leaving that honor to my allies." Leo said and with those words he teleported to the nearby rocks.

"Well if it isn't Kalin, recognize me?" asked one of the four hooded figures standing with Leo. As soon as he took off his hood Kalin froze.

"Yusei, I thought you were sent to the facility. What happened to you man?" Kalin asked as he noticed the same eyes Leo had. "No, don't tell me you're a dark signer."

"Well, it won't matter soon, I will await our match at the star of destiny, I suggest you get ready." Yusei said as the dark signers left, leaving only a piece of paper showing a map with four stars, one the color of each of the robes the dark signers.

"Kalin, it looks like they're telling us where to find them." Misty said.

"Guys," said Devack, "it looks like we only have until tomorrow night to defeat them all, so we should get going quickly."

"You are correct." said Goodwin from a helicopter. "I can explain on the way, but we need to get you five to the Satellite quickly."

(The dark signers have given the signers an ultimatum, and Goodwin is ready to explain everything. Next chapter the signers will prepare their final strategies for stopping the darkness, and the KotN will reveal something that could shake New Domino City to it's core. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	4. Two meetings of vital importance

"Let me get this straight, these dark signers are trying to destroy the world, and we are the only ones who can stop them?" Misty asked while the signers got out of the helicopter in the middle of the Satellite.

"Yes, and I'm sorry I didn't mention anything earlier, but I was not sure who the signers were. All I knew was my brother was one of them." Goodwin said. "I trust you can succeed in this great battle."

"I'll explain everything Rex, you need to keep the people of the city calm." Roman said stepping onto the Satellite for the first time in years.

"Your right, I leave the fate of the world in your hands brother." Goodwin said, and with those words he flew off towards New Domino City.

"Leo, I need to crush that fool Kalin. The time for waiting has long since passed." Yusei said. "I swear if Kalin thinks that dragon of his can defeat me he has another thing coming."

"Yusei, I know you want revenge on Kalin for not appreciating what you did all those years ago, but we both know as long as the KotN chooses to wait, we are to wait." Jack said pulling Aslla Piscu from his deck. "Besides, your not the only one who wants to destroy a signer."

"Both of you be quiet." Leo said. "Not one duel will occur until the time appointed by the KotN. So unless you would prefer I remove your Immortals and find more worthy duelists, I suggest you do as you're told."

"Roman, if I understand you right, then the four control units, Ccapac Apu, Cusillu, Aslla Piscu, and Ccarayhuaneed to be sealed by our dragons." Carly said.

"Yes, Stardust Dragon connects to Ccapac Apu, Cusillu is operated by Ancient Fairy Dragon, Aslla Piscu is connected to Red Dragon Archfiend, and Black Rose Dragon is needed to seal Ccarayhua. I fear we have little time, so I suggest we split up in order to optimize our time." Roman said while drawing a plan of attack on the map left by the dark signers.

"Well, have you started to gain interest in how this will play out?" asked the KotN as he approached the Crimson Dragon.

"No matter what happens, the true signers will prevail and you will lose as you always have." said the Crimson Dragon as the two beings watched the events unfolding. "I must go, I need to speak with an old friend, I doubt you would want to help the signers, so I shall return."

"He has gone to speak with the Black-Winged Dragon as you said he would, it would seem our agreement is in full swing." the KotN said as a silhouette appeared in front of him.

"Yes, I know everything that will happen because it is all history to me, I trust you prepared the link?" the figure said. "On the off chance you fall, I still intend to stop the coming threat from this city. I trust you know what will happen if you fail."

"Of course, but you should know better than to doubt me, I can guarantee the ener-D reactor will be destroyed first." the KotN said. "You know of my power, Zone."

"I hope so, for your sake. Otherwise I will not be merciful." Zone said while teleporting away.

"Alright, does everyone know the plan?" Roman asked while the signers prepared for their last night to rest before the final battle.

"Yeah, so all we need to do if they play one of those Earthbound Immortals, is focus on the mark, and our power will combine giving us the strength to destroy them." Carly said looking at her Red Dragon Archfiend.

"We all should get some rest, we don't want to be running on empty before these duels." Kalin said as he stared out the window. Yusei, I promise I will save you frim the shadows, he thought.

The dark signers were sitting at a table awaiting the signal to depart to the four stars of destiny when a sudden breeze blew out all the candles in the room.

"It is time, when next we meet, the signers will all have been sent to the netherworld, and the Crimson Dragon will fall." Leo said.

"Time for you to pay Kalin, my revenge is almost upon me." Yusei said.

"Whomever I end up dueling, my Immortal will take them down." Akiza said with a grin.

"Well, I suppose I should let Aslla Piscu feed on the souls of the fools." Jack said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go right now, the signers will fall tonight." Luna said when a voice called to her.

"Luna I trust you can hear my voice, I am the spirit of the Crimson Dragon." said the Crimson Dragon into Luna's head. "This may not make sense to you now, but you five are the true signers. The five people who you know as the signers are in reality the dark signers."

Lies, Luna thought, if you expect me to believe that you are more foolish than I thought.

"Luna, if you look into your heart, you will see it is true. If you look at your own feelings, ignoring what you are told to believe, what do you feel is right?" the Crimson Dragon asked.

Luna decided to try it, just to prove the fact that this foolish dragon was wrong, however when she shut her eyes, the first thing she saw in her heart was her brother Leo and her standing against that signer with him holding her Cusillu, and her field baring the Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Luna, are you coming?" asked Leo. "Everyone has left except you, I trust you're alright."

"I'm fine Leo, I just need to grab one last card." Luna said as she went back to her room.

If that vision was right, I need this card in my deck, Luna thought while grabbing Creature Swap.

(The KotN is working with Zone, and the Crimson Dragon is attempting to get Luna to realize the switch. Next chapter will feature the first duel with the dark signers. As always any review or critique is appreciated.)


	5. the war begins

"Crimson Dragon, to what do I owe the honor of a visit?" said the Black-Winged Dragon.

"I fear I do not come bringing good news, our enemies have grown in strength, and I must ensure that even if I fall, your armies can hold off the forces of darkness." the Crimson Dragon said staring out towards the Satellite. "The KotN has chosen to have one final battle, and I fear he may win."

"Don't worry, I promise my Blackwing allies and I will hold the shadows off for as long as possible." Black-Winged Dragon said when a small creature flew up to the dragons. "Gale, is something going on?"

"I felt a strange chill, it was certainly evil. I fear the darkness has begun to attack." Gale said when the monkey geoglyph appeared in the sky off in the distance.

"Stay here, I need to make sure the signers win this battle, no matter what the cost." the Crimson Dragon said flying off towards the battle.

"Well, it seems the lowly signer has arrived at last. I am Luna and I wield the mark of the monkey. You will soon join the ranks of Satellite in the netherworld." Luna said while enveloping the area in purple fire.

"I will stop you and save the world. Nothing you say can stop me." Devack said while shuffling his cards. "I have the powers of the Crimson Dragon on my side, and you will never be able to triumph."

"Well, if you believe that you're a fool, prepare to join the shadows." Luna said as she placed her deck in her duel disc.

"Duel!" shouted Luna and Devack simultaneously. Luna 4000 Devack 4000: "I'll start, and I summon my Regulusin attack mode, and set two cards facedown." Luna said. "That ends my turn."

"My move, wait that glow, the Crimson Dragon has come to grant me the power to stop you." Devack said while the Crimson Dragon landed near the duelists. "I summon out my Berserk Gorilla, and now I attack your Regulus. Now I end my turn with a facedown card, your move."

I hope Luna understood my message; otherwise there will be no hope, thought the Crimson Dragon. "Devack, the earthbound immortals are powerful, but not unbeatable you can stop them." he said.

"Kalin, do you think it was a good idea for Devack to run ahead like that, I know he wants to stop the dark signers, but we should have stuck together until the last minute." Carly said while the remaining signers approached the center of the map.

"Devack was reckless, but his dueling abilities are great, he can handle himself." Roman said. "We are here, I wish each one of you luck in our battles. Well it seems Devackhas begun his duel. His deck is the perfect counter to the earthbound immortals."

"Well we should get moving, I don't plan on letting him get ahead of me." Kalin said as the signers went to the three other control units and Roman remained outside the reactor building himself.

Luna 3700 Devack 4000: "Don't think that just because you got one lucky move your going to win. I draw, and now I summon out my Sunlight Unicorn, next I equip her with my Horn of the Unicorn magic card. Now I attack your Berserk Gorilla." Luna said.

"Not yet, I play a trap, Berserking, now my Berserk Gorilla absorbs half the attack power of your unicorn." Devacksaid. "In that case I play a trap as well, Spiritual Tranquility, it negates my own attack, and neither player can attack until the end of my next turn. The best part, it reduces our life points by the attack points of a monster if it tries to attack." Luna said while ending her turn.

"My move, I summon Magician Ape, and now I have to declare an attack with my Berserk Gorilla, so I lose 2000lifepoints." Devack said.

"Actually, now that the battle phase is over, I play a second trap card, Fairy Wind. Now since this card destroyed Berserking, and Spiritual Tranquility we both lose 600 points." Luna said as all facedown cards were destroyed."

"In that case I end my turn with a facedown." Devack said.

Devack is in trouble, but unless Luna willingly believes what I say, the KotN will still be winning, thought the Crimson Dragon.

Luna 3100 Devack 1400: "I play a magic card, Graceful Charity, now I draw three cards, and discard to of them to my graveyard. Next since I drew Watapon, I get to summon it for free. Now I play Ancient Forest, and you know what that means." Luna said.

"An Earthbound Immortal!" Devack said recalling Kalin's encounter with one.

"I tribute Watapon and Sunlight Unicorn in order to summon Earthbound Immortal Cusillu." Luna said as the giant monkey appeared behind her."

"I play a trap card, Waboku, now I take no damage and my monsters can't be destroyed this turn." Devack said. That should buy me a turn, but I need to summon my Dragon now or I will lose, he thought.

"Well, what do you think Bora? Should we go and try to help the signers or are we going to sit around and wait for them to be destroyed? Zephyros asked.

"I know how you feel, but we need to trust in the Crimson Dragon, and more than that, we need to trust in the signers." Bora said as the two looked out towards the darkness.

"Your trap makes attacking pointless, so I end my turn, however next round you will be destroyed." Luna said ending her turn.

Alright, I need to summon the Ancient Fairy Dragon now, otherwise I lose the duel, Devack thought. "I draw, yes. I play one card facedown, and play Tuning Roar, now by banishing beast type monsters on my field, I am allowed to summon a synchro monster of the same level, plus if I skip my battle phase, it gains attack points equal to the attack points of one of the removed monsters." Devack said. "Now I banish my Berserk Gorilla and my Ape Magician, so I summon out Ancient Fairy Dragon." Devack said while the dragon appeared. "My trap also forces you to attack my Ancient Fairy Dragon as long as it exists on the field."

"Your trap costs you 100 points if you use the effect to boost you dragon's attack power, so pay up." Luna said angrily.

"Alright, next round that immortal will be destroyed."Devack said while ending his turn.

This is it, the final test to see if Luna has realized the truth, thought the Crimson Dragon.

Luna 3100 Devack 1300: "It's my move, and I draw." Luna said as she drew her card, but she froze when she saw it, the card she drew at this stage of the duel was Creature Swap.

(Luna is holding the card that can give her the victory, but it would mean destroying her Cusillu, what will she decide, and how will this influence the rest of the Shadow duels? Next chapter will feature a flashback to the formulation of the KotN's plan. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	6. Luna's doubts

Why hasn't she made a move? Devack thought to himself. This dark signer drew her card and then froze up as if she saw a ghost.

How, I must destroy the signers, but in order to win this duel, I need to use his dragon to destroy my Cusillu. That vision must have been false, but if I don't play this card I'll lose, Luna thought while mentally fighting if she could take down her own immortal with the signer.

"I don't know why your dragon tried to trick me, but you are done you pathetic signer, I activate Creature Swap, now I give you Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, so hand over that Ancient Fairy Dragon." Luna said while walking over to exchange cards.

"What? My dragon is going to aid the dark signers." Devack said as he realized what was about to happen.

"Now I use the effect of your Ancient Fairy Dragon to destroy the field spell and gain 1000 life points. Now Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Cusillu." Luna said as Devack vanished into the flames.

"Luna, if you truly feel that the immortals chose you, and the dragon you hold is nothing more than a means to an end, then rip Ancient Fairy Dragon in two, but if my words and message feel at all like they could be true, seal the control unit yourself, and help stop the darkness." the Crimson Dragon said.

Is it true, could I be a signer instead of a dark signer? Luna thought to herself. I know that using that dragon and destroying Cusillu made me feel at ease with my heart, but still. "Very well, I'll seal the control unit, but only so I may see how this battle turns out, if you are lying to me, I will personally destroy you." she said while sealing the control unit to the ener-D reactor.

"Zone, why are we trusting the KotN? We both know once he is able to fully enter this world, he will destroy it." Antinomy asked as the two prepared to separate Aporia into his three incarnations.

"I do not trust him, however this change to history may provide a key that will allow the salvation of the present." Zone said.

"Yes, but how did you convince him of your plan?" Antinomy asked while downloading data about Aporia'spast.

"That was simple a few key events shown, and the knowledge that his death could be prevented, and he was more than willing to listen to my suggestion." Zone said.

"You must be joking, why should I take advice from an insignificant insect like you? If you expect me to believe that I will be defeated permanently you are sadly mistaken." the KotN said after Zone spoke of Yusei's defeat of him.

"Perhaps you need proof, observe." Zone said as the two were suddenly engulfed in a flash of light through which the KotN saw each one of his dark signer fall, and ultimately his own destruction at the hands of the Crimson Dragon.

"That is not possible, I can't be stopped by such lowly creatures." the KotN roared.

"Perhaps I can make a suggestion, it may be the only way to ensure your victory, what if you utilized the signers instead of the dark signers for this battle, or to be more precise switched the roles they played." Zone said while preparing to defend against a probable attack.

"You have a valid argument, perhaps I will consider it. However until I am certain it will work I will fight my own way." said the KotN as he turned to leave.

"One last detail, in order to perform the switch, the Crimson Dragon must agree." Zone said before vanishing in a flash of light.

"I see, you planted the idea in his head and never told him how the Crimson Dragon would react." Antinomy said, as Lester, Primo, and Jacob stood ready to go to the past and complete the circuit.

"Precisely." Zone replied while looking at Paradox.

"Luna, you returned quickly, I trust the signer was take care of?" Leo asked his sister as she returned.

"Of course, but since I have nothing better to do, I was wondering if you know of any other shadow duels occurring right now?" Luna asked.

"Eager to see another one fail, well it seems Yusei and Kalin are dueling right now, it might be fun to see the look of horror on that signer's face when you reveal his ally has been sent to the netherworld." Leo said.

"Yeah, I'm heading out." Luna said as she left the reactor room. "Well, I guess all I can do now is try to see what happens in the rest of these duels."

"Luna, I can transport you to the duel, but you must trustme." the Crimson Dragon said.

"Very well, but only because your vision allowed me to destroy the signer. Let's go" Luna said.

"Well Kalin, it seems we're going to have one final duel before you get sent to the netherworld, I trust you prepared, because I plan on destroying you after all your hope is gone." Yusei said with a smirk.

"Yusei, this time I will save you from the darkness, and I promise nothing will stop me from that goal, not even if it means I have to defeat you." Kalin said.

"Well, if you feel that strongly about it, how about we start this duel off the right way, I activate the effect of Speed World." Yusei said as both runners initiated duel mode.

(Luna defeated Devack, but has begun to doubt her trueloyalties; her choices may determine the fate of the world. Yusei and Kalin began their duel while Luna was speaking with Leo, so they are already dueling when she will arrive. Next chapter Yusei will face Kalin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	7. the protected card

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 0 Kalin life points 4000 speed counters 0: "Kalin, your going on a one way trip to the netherworld, and I intend on making sure it's a painful trip. I summon out my Max Warrior in attack mode, and set three cards facedown." Yusei said while turning the corner. "Your move Kalin."

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 1 Kalin life points 4000 speed counters 1: "My turn, I summon Infernity Guardian in defense mode, and set two facedown cards. That ends my turn, but I plan on saving you Yusei." Kalin said.

"I'm glad you chose to trust in me Luna, look down there Yusei has begun his battle with Kalin." the Crimson Dragon said while flying down towards the giant geoglyph.

"Well, it seems I'll get to see another battle reach its end, and you will learn once and for all that I am a dark signer." Luna said as they landed.

"Are you trying to convince me, or are you trying to reassure yourself?" the Crimson Dragon asked.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 2 Kalin life points 4000 speed counters 2: "My turn, I summon out my Speed Warrior in attack mode, now I attack your guardian with Speed Warrior." Yusei said while Speed Warrior ran towards Infernity Guardian.

"Activate trap, Depth Amulet, now I discard one card in order to negate your attack." Kalin said while sending Infernity Beast to his graveyard.

"Well, I know about your handless strategy, so I end my turn by using this facedown card, Double Cyclone, I destroy one of my cards, and your amulet." Yusei said as the cards were destroyed in a powerful cyclone.

"Yusei, I trust you know how to handle this pathetic signer." Luna said.

"Luna, always quick to finish your duels. Yeah, I plan on wiping Kalin out with my strongest monster." Yusei said with a chuckle.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 3 Kalin life points 4000 speed counters 3: "My move Yusei, and I activate a facedown, go Phantom Hand, since Infernity Guardian is on my field, my entire hand is removed until my next standby phase." Kalin said while putting his hand in his pocket. "That ends my turn."

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 4 Kalin life points 4000 speed counters 4: "Well Kalin, you might have stopped my monsters from destroying your Infernity Guardian, but that doesn't matter since I can do this. I sacrifice Max Warrior and Speed Warrior in order to summon my strongest monster, come forth Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu." Yusei said as his giant monster appeared. "Now, you remember what the Immortals can do right, I attack your life points directly."

"Great move Yusei, that signer is about to join his friend in the netherworld." Luna said as the duelists raced by her.

"Yusei, this duel is not over yet, and I still plan on saving you." Kalin said.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 5 Kalin life points 1000 speed counters 2: "My draw, and I couldn't have gotten a better card, I play Infernal Stardust, since I lost half my life points last turn, I summon Stardust Dragon and draw two cards." Kalin said while taking his hand out of his pocket and drawing two cards. "Now I play a magic card, Deal of Destiny."

"What does that card do? You never had that before?" Yusei asked while Kalin began to glow.

"Deal of Destiny has three effects, first I destroy a monster you control ignoring all of its special abilities, next a monster on my field switches over to your control, and lastly I lose life points equal to the attack of the monster I destroyed." Kalin said.

"So your giving up, and I thought you were actually worth destroying." Yusei said.

"Yusei, I use my card's effect to destroy Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, and in exchange, you get control of your Stardust Dragon." Kalin said while Stardust Dragon flew to stand behind Yusei.

"Kalin, what are you doing?" Yusei asked.

"Yusei, the dark signers need to be stopped, and you need to stop them, that dragon belongs with you. Ever since the day they took you to the Facility, I tried to get in and give you back your dragon, looks like I finally managed to get it to you." Kalin said as the flames slowly engulfed him.

"Kalin, you never forgot what I did, I'm sorry for doubting you." Yusei said looking at the Stardust Dragon card in his hand. Just then the Crimson Dragon arrived.

"Yusei Fudo, you are a signer, and Kalin was a dark signer, I know this is hard for you to understand, but Kalin's sacrifice doesn't have to be for nothing, seal the control unit and help Luna stop the dark signers form destroying the world. If not for me, so it for your friend Kalin." the Crimson Dragon said.

"Luna, I don't trust this dragon, but Kalin was one of my best friends, and if you think what the KotN is saying is wrong, I'll stick with you. Together we can stop this madness." Yusei said.

"I agree Yusei, we need to keep our doubts hidden so I'll talk with Akiza at her reactor." Luna said while Yusei sealed the second control unit.

"Alright, in that case I'll see if I can get Jack to understand, but Luna it might take more than words to convince your brother." Yusei said while getting on his runner.

"I'll carry Luna to within a few hundred yards of the control unit, that should give her enough time to talk to Akiza." the Crimson Dragon said.

"Alright, I don't know if this is the right course of action, but somehow I feel closer to Stardust Dragon than I ever did to Ccapac Apu." Yusei said. "I hope we're right about this Luna, because if we're wrong everything we've been working for just fell apart at our own hands." Yusei said.

"I know Yusei. That's why we have to be right, I just know it." Luna said while they went off too try and talk to their friends.

(Kalin sacrificed himself to bring Yusei back, and Luna and Yusei are secretly trying to stop the KotN from emerging. Next chapter will feature Akiza and Jack learning what is going on, and Zone will make his next move. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	8. doubts increase

"Here, you should go Crimson Dragon, if I plan on talking with Akiza you shouldn't be around." Luna said.

"Agreed, I wish you good luck in convincing your friend." said the Crimson Dragon before flying off.

"Akiza, I need to speak with you, something is wrong here." Luna said running up to Akiza.

"Luna? What's on your mind did that pathetic signer fall so easily you doubt these are the true signers?" Akiza asked.

"No, I think we're both on the wrong side, I defeated the signer, but in order to do so I needed to destroy Cusillu with Ancient Fairy Dragon. Yusei won his battle too, but the signer gave up their life to destroy Ccapac Apu and give him Stardust Dragon." Luna said.

"So you expect me to believe that because the signer dragons served our purpose in destroying the signers, we're actually the signers? That's not true." Akiza said as she stared into the mist awaiting her opponent. "Besides, why should I believe I'm a signer, it wouldn't make any difference."

"Akiza, I didn't want to bring this up, but remember the time in duel academy? Everyone hated you; it was the point where you began to hate New Domino City. Everyone ran in fear, because…" Luna began to say.

"…Of the Black Rose. Wait, but how is that possible, the black rose was known for using the Black Rose Dragon, and I don't have that card." Akiza said as confusion began to overtake her.

"I think the signers and dark signers swapped cards, and marks. It makes sense, and if I'm right, then Black Rose Dragon will destroy Ccarayhua in your duel, and you'll seal the control unit." Luna said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Yusei, you beat Kalin? Well that was fast, I can't wait to crush my opponent." Jack said when he saw Yusei ride up.

"Jack, I know you plan on stopping the signers, but you are a signer, whoever is coming this way is a dark signer, somehow we switched. I know it sounds crazy, but both Luna and I won our battles when the dragon was on our field and the Earthbound Immortal was destroyed." Yusei said while pulling Stardust Dragon out of his pocket.

"So the victory came at a price, and you got a spoil of victory, that doesn't prove we're signers." Jack said calmly.

"Jack for once listen to me, if I was lying you could tell, besides think about our days in the Satellite. Don't you recall how we took down the other gangs." Yusei said while Jack looked to the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Now I attack your UFO Turtle with Big Piece Golem." Jack said as his opponent went down to 100 life points.

"Jack, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kalin asked. "Yusei, Crow, time to take these guys down."

"Right, this'll be fun." Crow said.

"Let's go, I tune Junk Synchron with Turret Warrior in order to synchro summon, Stardust Dragon." Yusei said.

"My turn, I tune Infernity Beetle with my Infernity Destroyer, I synchro summon my Infernity Doom Dragon."Kalin said with a grin.

"Don't leave me in the dust, I tune Blackwing – Bora the Spear and Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind in order to synchro summon, my Blackwing Armor Master." Crow said as his monster appeared.

"Now I'll introduce you to my very soul, I use Urgent Tuning, now Dark Resonator gives Big Piece Golem a tune up, I synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said as his ace monster appeared.

"Well, do you guys think you can defeat the Enforcers?"Kalin asked. "Don't bother answering, you already lost."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said. "Yusei, you're right, Red Dragon Archfiend is my card. I'll stop the dark signer and seal the control unit, the only thing is, how can we stop Leo?"

"That isn't something I know yet, but once Luna convinces Akiza, we should all go and talk with him." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Akiza, you can stop the dark signers, everyone trusts you." Luna said as a figure appeared in the fog.

"Alright, I trust you Luna, I'll stop the KotN and this dark signer." Akiza said with pure determination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Jack, someone is coming, I should go. Just remember, Red Dragon Archfiend belongs with you." Yusei said getting on his runner.

"Right, well the duel is about to begin." Jack said as his opponent stepped forward.

"Dark signer, I'm Carly Carmine, and I need to stop you, so let's duel." Carly said pulling out her deck.

"Well, time to start this shadow duel." Jack said. With any luck winning will stop the King of the Netherworld from emerging, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Well, the dark signer is the Black Rose, Akiza Izinski. That just makes my job twice as simple, you caused me to lose my brother, and now I need to stop you from destroying the world." Misty said as she readied her duel disc.

"Whatever you're talking about, I never knew anyone related to you Misty, but I do know that whatever you plan on doing, I'll stop it." Akiza said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Two more signers to fall, then I shall destroy the leader myself, and once that is accomplished. The KotN will arise at last." Leo said staring at the four flames in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Bora, get the Black-Winged Dragon, I must speak with him." said the Crimson Dragon.

"Of course, right away." Bora said as he flew off.

I can only hope that this is what it will take to stop the KotN, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Lester, Primo, Jakob, you three are to go to the past, as soon as the signers defeat the KotN you are to begin seeking powerful duelists. The circuit must be completed if our objective is to be successful, I trust you know what to do." Zone said.

"Of course, and when the time comes, we will awaken Aporia." Jakob said.

"That is if the time comes, it might not be necessary." Lester said.

"Perhaps, I will get your tablets to you when I can, but until then just focus on observing the best duelists. This is your mission." Zone said before the Emperors of Yliaster warped into the past. "Now, all that remains is to see what the past brings."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Duel." shouted Akiza and Misty as they drew their hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Duel." said Jack and Carly as they raced off on their runners.

(The next two shadow duels have begun, and Leo is still oblivious to the events going on outside, and Zone has placed his agents in the past. Next chapter will feature both shadow duels, and the new director will make a public announcement. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	9. two more fated battles begin

"Any idea what this is about?" asked a young man as people gathered outside the public security bureau building.

"No idea, all I know is that someone mentioned a speech." said another young man.

"I overheard Goodwin retired and someone else took his place, some kind of family issue." a young woman said as people continued to arrive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Primo, you are the most outspoken, inform the residents of New Domino City of the situation, and inform them of 'that'." Jakob said while Lester glanced outside the window.

"Well, looks like everyone in the city is here. Don't mess up Primo." Lester said.

"I don't intend to Lester, and I have every intention of letting them know." Primo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Look, is that the new director? He looks angry." said the young woman.

"Citizens of New Domino City, I regret to inform you of a few things that must be brought to your attention, first of all is the matter of those patterns you see in the distance." Primo said gesturing to the Lizard and Hummingbird markings in the sky. "Those represent a force of pure evil that is attempting to destroy the world, however it is being battled by people who wish to protect you."

When he said this, Primo waited a few moments for the realization to hit people before continuing.

"That, unfortunately is only the beginning, it appears that some time in the future, there will be a catastrophic event that will guarantee the destruction of the planet, however it can be stopped." Primo said calmly while internally screaming at his own internal memories.

"How? How can we stop this event?" asked an old man in the crowd.

"Please, you're in charge of security, tell us what can stop this." said a little girl with her parents.

"I've already considered the options, and I believe our only hope is to utilize duel energy, if we harness enough, it would be possible to prevent the disaster, I already spoke with scientists to design a device to capture this energy. I need everyone's help, the dark forces in the Satellite can be stopped, but unless we work together the world will fall." Primo said before applause filled his ears.

"We won't fail, the world will stay safe, everyone here will contribute." said a man in front of the group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Primo, that was a sensational speech, I never would have guessed you were lying." Lester said.

"He was being completely honest, the disaster will be stopped through dueling, the catch is dueling will complete the circuit." Jakob said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Akiza 4000 Misty 4000: "My turn, I start by summoning Revival Rose in defense mode, and set two cards facedown, your move Misty." Akiza said glancing at her hand. If Luna was right I need to destroy Ccarayhua with Black Rose Dragon, she thought.

"My move Akiza, and I summon my Reptillianne Gorgon in attack mode. Next I play the magic card Stop Defense to switch your rose into attack mode. Now I attack your monster with my Gorgon." Misty said as her monster appeared on the field and attacked with razor sharp claws.

"Trap card activate, Rose Seeds, this card activates when a monster is destroyed, I get to summon two monsters with a lower level from my deck, so say hello to Dark Verger, and Copy Plant." Akiza said as her new monsters appeared.

"In that case, I end my turn by setting these two cards, and activating the Reptilianne Call card, this let's me summon a reptilian monster from my deck, and I choose Reptilianne Viper, that ends my turn." Misty said as her second monster appeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Carly life points 4000 speed counters 0 Jack life points 4000 speed counters 0: "My move, and I summon to the field, my Catoblepas and the Witch of Fate." Carly said as her monster appeared. "Next I set a facedown and end my turn."

"If that's all you can do, just give up, it's my move now." Jack said.

Carly life points 4000 speed counters 1 Jack life points 4000 speed counters 1: "Since you have a monster out and I don't I summon Vice Dragon, now that he's on the field, I play Dark Resonator in defense mode. Now I end my turn with a facedown card." Jack said.

"I play a trap card, Archfiend's Fortune, I send my level four Catoblepas and the Witch of Fate to the graveyard, and I get to summon out a level eight monster that includes Archfiend in its name, so say hello to Red Dragon Archfiend." Carly said as her dragon appeared on the field.

My dragon, I remember that not one person could beat it. "That card is strong, but you should know Carly, I'm the one who originally owned that dragon." Jack said while drawing his card.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Akiza 4000 Misty 4000: "Thanks for the two monsters last round, now I play the Field Spell, Rose Paradise, this is a new card, so I'll explain what it does, once per turn instead of drawing, we can pick a card in our opponents hand and add it to our own." Akiza said as a field of roses surrounded the duelists. "Now I have everything I need to play this, I sacrifice Dark Verger and Copy Plant in order to summon Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua."

"So that's your immortal, I promise you it will be destroyed." Mist said.

I agree Misty, Ccaryahua will be destroyed just not in the way you expect, Akiza thought. "Ccarayhua attack Misty directly." Akiza said. "That ends my turn."

Akiza 4000 Misty 1200: "My move, and I play monster reborn, now that I have your Dark Verger, I tune all my monsters in order to summon, Black Rose Dragon." Misty said as her monster appeared on the field. "Now I use my facedown card, Reptilianne Curse, this reduces the attack of one monster on the field to zero for as many turns as Reptilianne monsters I remove from my graveyard and I remove two, so your immortal has no strength for my turn and yours." Misty said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Carly life points 4000 speed counters 2 Jack life points 4000 speed counters 2: "My turn to summon a powerful monster I release both my Vice Dragon and my Dark Resonator in order to summon Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu." Jack said as his immortal appeared.

(Yliaster is attempting to gather duel energy for the circuit, and Primo is believed to be the director. Jack and Akiza have played their Immortals, while Carly and Misty have played their dragons. Next chapter these duels will conclude and the final battle with the dark signers will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	10. fall of Ccarayhua and Aslla Piscu

"Akiza, this duel is over, I play Reptilianne Anger, now you lose 1000 life points since I have more than twor eptilianne monsters in my graveyard." Misty said as a silhouette of a lizard appeared and attacked Akiza. "That ends my turn."

Akiza 3000 Misty 1200: "You made one mistake Misty, I use the effect of Rose Paradise and get one card in your hand." Akiza said.

"Fine, take your pick Akiza." Misty said revealing her hand.

That card, it looks like Luna was right, Akiza thought. "I'll take your Creature Swap card." she said.

"What, why would you take Creature Swap, I had plenty of better cards in my hand." Misty said when the realization hit her. "You aren't thinking of doing that."

"I play Creature Swap, so now Earthbound Immortal Ccaryhua go and serve Misty, but since you only have one monster, it looks like the Black Rose Dragon is mine."Akiza said as the two monsters swapped positions on the field. "Now I attack Ccarayhua with Black Rose Dragon."

"How, how could I have failed the world? The very card that was to save everyone is going to lead to their downfall." Misty said before vanishing into the shadows.

"Misty, if only you knew what was really happening."Akiza said as she picked up the Black Rose Dragon and sealed the control unit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"My turn is far from done Carly, I play a facedown card, and I attack with Aslla Piscu." Jack said. "That ends my turn."

Carly life points 1500 speed counters 1 Jack life points 4000 speed counters 3: "My move Jack I play this facedown, and attack Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu with Red Dragon Archfiend."

"Not so fast, I play a trap card, Redirection Armor, now I take all the damage from your attack, but in exchange my monster survives and I get a card from my deck." Jack said as his former dragon engulfed him in flames. "I add the Creature Swap card that I added to my deck before the duel."

"Well, in that case I end my turn." Carly said.

Carly life points 1500 speed counters 2 Jack life points 1000 speed counters 1: "My move, I set this facedown, and play Creature Swap, time for me to reclaim my soul, Red Dragon Archfiend come over to my side." Jack said as the monsters swapped positions. "That ends my turn, but now that my dragon has returned, you can't win."

Carly life points 1500 speed counters 3 Jack life points 1000 speed counters 2: "My turn, you made one mistake, your immortal can attack directly. I win this duel." Carly said.

"Not quite." Jack said, "I play the trap card Last Battle, this card destroys all cards on the field, except one monster each then the remaining monsters battle, and the player whose monster is destroyed loses life points equal to their current life points. Since Red Dragon Archfiend is stronger than Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu, I win the duel."

"I should have known, you always were a champion, I just hoped I could stop the dark signers. Looks like I need to hope you realize what's right." Carly said before vanishing into the shadows.

"Carly, I promise the KotN will never win this battle." Jack said as he sealed the fourth control unit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"_Leo, something is wrong, four of the signers have fallen yet the control units have all been sealed."_ the KotN said to Leo telepathically.

"What, how is that possible? Wait, the Crimson Dragon must be influencing the others, I will overcome his influence." Leo said as he looked at his deck. "The last signer should arrive soon, and I must prepare for the duel, if I play my cards right, I can override the control units by engaging in a duel at a high enough level."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Primo, it seems the people have taken a liking to you, and your 'motivational' speech has encouraged duelists to fight at much higher levels, the circuit is already a quarter complete, it might not be the fastest method, but it certainly is moving along." Lester said with a grin.

"I never doubted it, don't forget I'm the one who knows how humans think." Primo said when a message suddenly sounded. "What is it?"

"Director, the dark signers they appear to have vanished, but we lost all contact with the signers." Lazar said over the intercom. "What do you suggest we do if the KotN arrives, how can we safely evacuate the city."

"Don't worry, I can assure the signers are winning." Primo said. "As for the KotN, he can't stop my monsters, I have something planned for an emergency."

"Of course director, you are truly the greatest person for the position. I should have known better than to worry." Lazar said.

"Primo, we all know that Meklord Emperor Wisel is not powerful enough to stop the KotN." Jakob said.

"Who said anything about Wisel, I have something else in mind, you might not have planned for the unexpected, but I did." Primo said, with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Roman Goodwin I presume?" Yusei said walking up to the fifth signer along with Jack, Akiza, and Luna.

"What, who are you?" Roman asked as the four people walked up to him.

"The better question would be who should we be, but to answer your question, we plan on showing you where to find the last of the dark signers." Luna said.

"I'll assume you have a reason for saying that, but for right now I need to finish what my allies began, the darkness will soon fall." Roman said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Soon, soon the last of the signers will feel the wrath of Earthbound Immortal Uru." Leo said as he looked through his deck. "Whatever trick the Crimson Dragon is trying won't work on me."

"_Leo, I fear the Crimson Dragon has manipulated your family and friends, if we plan on fulfilling our goal, you may need to destroy the other dark signers."_ the KotN said into Leo's mind.

"Well, I doubt anyone could stop me." Leo said when the door to the ener-d reactor opened and five figures appeared.

"So, you're the last dark signer." Roman said. "Well in that case I challenge you to a duel."

"Very well, but I promise you've never faced an opponent like me before." Leo said.

(The signers have defeated the dark signers and sealed all the control units, however Leo now is preparing to duel Roman, this duel may determine the fate of the world. Next chapter the duel will begin, and Leo will reveal what separates him from the rest of the signers fighting against the Crimson Dragon. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	11. Attack of Leo: The last signer falls

"Duel." said Leo and Roman simultaneously.

Leo 4000 Roman 4000: "I'll start, and I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode, next I use his effect." Leo said as Celfon randomly dialed a three. "Now I check the top three cards of my deck, and I can summon any one level four or lower Morphtronic from my deck, and I choose to summon Morphtronic Boarden. Now I end my move with one facedown card."

"You think you can scare me? I draw, now I summon this, meet Jirai Gumo, and I play Second Coin Toss. Now I attack Celfon with Jirai Gumo." Roman said.

"Trap activate, Morphtronic Bind, now your precious Spider is unable to attack." Leo said while a electrical barrier stopped Roman's attack.

"In that case I set two cards and end my turn." Roman said.

"You have to be kidding me, I won't even need an Immortal to take you down, I play my Heavy Storm, so say goodbye to all magic and trap cards on the field." Leo said as his barrier was destroyed along with Romans facedown cards. "Now I play another Morphtronic, say hello to Scopen, and with his effect I call Morphtronic Boomboxen to the field."

"Even with all those monsters, you still haven't played anything that can stop my Jirai Gumo." Roman said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This signer is done for, looks like one of us might need to stop Leo." Jack said.

"Yeah, we should gather the dragons, but who should duel him?" Yusei asked.

"I will, I know his strategies better than anyone." Luna said.

"No, you shouldn't have to duel your brother Luna, I'll do it." Akiza said to which everyone nodded.

"Ok, just be careful Akiza." Luna said as everyone handed Akiza his or her respective dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are truly ignorant signer, thanks to Morphtronic Boarden all my monsters can attack you directly. So I attack with all my monsters." Leo said.

"Even with those attacks, I still have 1400 life points." Roman said.

"Count again, Boomboxen can attack twice." Leo said as Roman lost 1200 more points. "Now I end my turn."

Leo 4000 Roman 200: "My draw, now I summon Ground Spider in defense mode. Next I attack with Jirai Gumo, and I use his effect calling tails." Roman said as a coin appeared and flipped landing on tails.

"I use my Gadget Driver to switch all my monsters into defense mode." Leo said discarding his monster.

"Alright, I think I'll destroy your Boarden, that will stop those direct attacks." Roman said angrily. "Jirai Gumo attack."

"Not going to work, I play Boomboxen's effect, when he is in defense mode. I can negate one attack aimed at a Morphtronic monster." Leo said as his monster blocked the attack.

"Impossible, I can't have lost." Roman said.

"Well, since you clearly lost I'll take my move, I draw." Leo said. "Well, it looks like you will get to see a once in a lifetime event, I play the field spell Morphtronic Map, and next I play Earthbound Combo Attack, this has an interesting effect, by sending monsters on my field to the graveyard equal to the number of cards I would need to tribute, I can summon monsters from my hand. The best part is I can summon these to the field, meet Earthbound Immortal Uru, and Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca. My trap allows multiple Earthbound Immortals to exist on the field. Now I attack with Uru."

"No, this is impossible, the dark signers can't win." Roman said.

"Roman, toss me your dragons." Akiza shouted. "Trust me."

"A back-up strategy?" Roman asked reaching into his deck. "Here, Power Tool Dragon and Life Stream Dragon."

"Now the victory is complete, you just handed your dragons to the dark signers." Leo said.

"What!" Roman said before being absorbed by the netherworld.

"Leo, you have to listen to us, something happened, we are the real signers, the person you just defeated was the last of the dark signers." Luna said.

"Luna, what are you saying, this mark shows I am a dark signer." Leo said revealing the glowing spider on his arm.

"Leo, if you're so certain you are a dark signer, than I have an idea, I'll use the dragons, and you use the Earthbound Immortals, the winner will decide what the truth is." Akiza said she, Luna, Jack, and Yusei threw Leo their Earthbound Immortals.

"That's an interesting proposition, although we should make things more interesting, an audience for our duel." Leo said as the light from the ener-d reactor created a portal behind him revealing the KotN.

"That's insane how are you doing that Leo?" Luna asked fearfully.

"Simple, the same way I'm doing this." Leo said as his mark began to glow and the full mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared on Akiza's back and the creature itself appeared.

"Leo, this duel is going to decide everything, if I win we stop the KotN, but if you win the world will be destroyed." Akiza said shuffling her deck.

"Well, in that case I hope you truly prepared, because this is going to be the last duel of the war between the signers and the dark signers." Leo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The time has come, Primo you must prepare, although you still haven't explained how you can stop the KotN." Jakob said when an earthquake suddenly shook the whole city. "What was that?"

"If I had to guess, it would be that." Lester said gesturing to the sky where six different geoglyphs appeared in the same location.

"Well, hopefully the signers can figure something out. We still need their power to complete the circuit." Primo said acknowledging the still growing circuit. "It won't be complete by these weaklings, we need true power and that's where the signers come in."

"Agreed, perhaps we should observe this duel from above, the fate of the world depends on the outcome of this match." Jakob said before the three emperors of Yliaster disappeared.

(Leo defeated Roman and revealed the ability to summon multiple Earthbound Immortals at the same time. Next chapter Akiza will begin her duel with Leo, but can she stop the strongest of the dark signers? As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	12. Return of the signers

"Akiza, you should know better than to duel me." Leo said shuffling his cards. "I don't know why you choose to oppose the KotN, but now you'll learn why it was a mistake."

"Duel." said Leo and Akiza simultaneously.

Akiza 4000 Leo 4000: "I'll go first, and I summon to the field my Morphtronic Radion in attack mode, next I set one card and end my turn." Leo said.

"Alright then, my move, I summon to the field Revival Rose, and set these two cards facedown. That ends my turn." Akiza said as the mark on her back glowed brightly.

"Well, I'm not intimidated, I summon Morphtronic Scopen and now I attack your Rose with Scopen." Leo said as Akiza's monster was destroyed. "Now Radion attack her directly. That ends my turn."

"Akiza are you alright?" Luna asked.

"I'll be fine, but I need to get rid of his Radion before he wipes out my life points." Akiza said. "My move now Leo."

Akiza 1900 Leo 4000: "I draw, perfect I summon out Copy Plant in attack mode, and activate the Monster Reborn magic card to revive my Revival Rose, now I use Copy Plant's effect to make it level four, now I tune both my monsters together in order to synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend, now I attack your Morphtronic Radion." Akiza said as the wings of her mark began to glow while the rest stopped glowing.

"Well, I'm impressed you managed to summon one of those miserable dragons, but I still have Scopen on the field and that means I have the advantage." Leo said.

"Not yet I end my turn with one more facedown." Akiza said.

Akiza 1900 Leo 2600: "My move, I draw. Well you got lucky this time; I switch Scopen into defense mode and set one monster in defense mode as well. Next I activate Morphtronic Glitch, it negates your monsters effects for one round." Leo said while ending his turn."

"My move, I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards, now I summon Twilight Rose Knight and when he's summoned, I can play Lord Poison from my hand. Now I tune my two monsters together in order to synchro summon another of my cards, I summon the Ancient Fairy Dragon." Akiza said as the front claw of her mark began to glow with the wings. Now I have a counter to the Earthbound Immortals, she thought. "I attack Scopen with Ancient Fairy Dragon and your facedown monster with Red Dragon Archfiend."

"That wasn't needed Akiza, I thought we were friends." Leo said.

"We are, but somehow we're on the wrong side, that's the reason I need to beat you." Akiza said as Leo began his turn.

"I draw, and I activate the magic card, Junk Box, this revives my Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode, next I use Scopen's effect to summon Morphtronic Remoten, now I play the Morphtronic Map field spell, you know what's coming next, I tribute my monsters in order to summon Earthbound Immortal Cusillu." Leo said as his Immortal appeared. "Now I attack you directly with Cusillu, sorry Akiza but this duel is over."

"Not yet, I play a trap card, Rose Vengeance, this card allows me to negate one attack, and by banishing the monsters from my graveyard I can synchro summon Black Rose Dragon, so I banish Revival Rose and Twilight Rose Knight." Akiza said as the dragon appeared on the field and the back claw gained a glow.

"You bought yourself one turn, but I end my turn with this facedown." Leo said ending his turn.

"My trap has a second effect, and now I'm allowed to summon monsters from my hand as long as they have less than 2400 attack points combined, so I summon Witch of the Black Rose and Rose Fairy. Now I draw, and I tune Witch of the Black Rose with Rose Fairy in order to synchro summon this, Power Tool Dragon." Akiza said. "Now I use Ancient Fairy Dragon to destroy Morphtronic Map."

"Not yet, I play Earthbound Mark, this negates that effect and I can summon four more Earthbound Immortals, the catch is I'm not allowed to attack for three turns." Leo said. "Now I summon Uru, Wiraqocha Rasca, Ccapac apu, Ccarayhua, and Aslla Piscu."

"Five Earthbound Immortals, how can I beat that?" Akiza asked when a single word appeared in her mind, _Life_.

"Well, I should tell you the game was fun, but I was always going to win, the Earthbound Immortals are superior." Leo said.

"Not yet, I summon Glow-Up Bulb, and now I tune Glow-Up Bulb with Power Tool Dragon in order to summon, Life Stream Dragon." Akiza said as the monster appeared.

"That dragon, it's incredible." Luna said as the dragon began to glow and restored Akiza's life points.

"Now, I attack with Red Dragon Archfiend, destroy Aslla Piscu." Akiza said as Leo went down to 2900 points. "Leo, the duel is over, Life Stream Dragon attack Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca and end this duel."

"Activate trap card, Earthbound Strike, whenever you attack me with a monster, I deal damage equal to that damage to you." Leo said with a smile, "This duel is a draw."

"Leo, Life Stream Dragon negates all effect damage I would take, in other words your trap deals zero damage."Akiza said as she won the duel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Well, it seems like we anticipated the outcome of this duel well enough, but now the time for the signers to learn of the WRGP is here, I'll send the fool Lazar." Primo said.

"Good, the grand design is moving along exactly as planned." Jakob said. "Soon everything will be as it should be."

"Well if you two are going to talk about the future, I'm going to live in the now for a while, I'm dying to duel someone, and I see a guinea pig now." Lester said as he went to duel his unsuspecting opponent.

(Akiza defeated Leo and the signers are back to normal, however the true threat still has yet to battle, and the grand design isn't the circuit, it's something much larger. Next chapter the WRGP will be revealed to team 5ds, but a new twist will be added. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	13. Announcement: the WRGP approaches

"It doesn't make any sense, how could we be the signers?" Leo asked in confusion as his mark vanished and the crimson dragon marks appeared on their respective signers again.

"It must have been a test, to see if we could stop the KotN even if we believed he was on our side." Yusei said. "The only question is, if we never died what really happened?"

"I must not have been hit by that falling rubble, that would explain a lot." Akiza said recalling the day the building appeared to fall on her after a duel.

"Luna that truck, didn't we crash into it because that guy was sleeping?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, but maybe we only got injured, not killed." Luna said recalling the accident.

(Luna and Leo can ride duel boards in this continuity.)

"Well that leaves Jack, and Yusei." Akiza said.

"Well, the only thing I can think of is that I died in the facility, anyway." Yusei said recalling his time in the facility.

"Yeah, you must have gotten out just before starving to death, it would make sense." Luna said.

"I should have known I didn't die, my runner was getting repairs, so I used a spare, it blew up, I must have been knocked unconscious." Jack said. "We should head back to New Domino City."

"Yeah, maybe Goodwin could explain what happened." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Director Primo, you called?" Lazar asked as he entered the director's office.

"Yes, you recall I said if I had something for you to do I would inform you, now then, as you know the WRGP is coming up." Primo said staring out of the window.

"Of course, the duels should provide all the energy to stop the threat you foresaw." Lazar said.

"I need you to inform six people of this tournament, they have a unique skill that will allow the future of New Domino City to be saved." Primo said before handing a folder to Lazar. "Now make sure this gets into the hands of the signers. Do not fail me."

"Of course director, I'll get this to them right away." Lazar said before leaving the office.

"The time is fast approaching, perhaps I should speak with the divine one about our team, it's been much to long since we've worked with those two, I only hope he finished that deck of his." Primo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey isn't that the vice director coming this way?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, why is Lazar here, and what is he holding?" Jack said.

"Wait, who are you, where are the signers?" Lazar asked. "Wait, how do you have those marks?"

"Long story, simply put the KotN switched us with the dark signers, and we still won." Luna said.

"Oh, well that seems odd, still if you're the signers then I have a delivery for you, along with a message, the WRGP is going to be held in four months in New Domino City." Lazar said.

"The WRGP, that sounds fun." Jack said. "Yusei, we should get Crow and enter."

"We think alike Jack, this will be just like old times." Yusei said with a smile.

"You know, Luna Akiza why don't we enter as our own team?" Leo said.

"Two teams could double our chances of winning." Akiza said. "Well why not."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jakob, has word come regarding our team?" Primo asked.

"Yes, Antinomy shall be here soon, as for Paradox he has one last card to get." Jakob said, "We should make Lazar the director so no one gets suspicious when you vanish."

"So Aporia shall return, the signers will provide the energy for the circuit, and we shall complete it with our victory. I should inform that fool of his promotion."

"Did I miss something?" Lester said as he popped in.

"Yes, we are soon going to unleash our powers on the signers." Primo said.

"Nice I've been waiting to duel someone fun all day." Lester said before Primo vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Director, what did you wish to see me for?" Lazar asked.

"Lazar, something has come up and unfortunately, you're the only one with the knowledge necessary, so you take over as director." Primo said.

"Wait me, are you sure about that?" Lazar asked.

"You're the only one who can handle the job, or would you prefer my sword?" Primo asked before unsheathing his blade.

"No, I'm fine." Lazar said.

"Good, now I have to attend to something vital." Primo said before he vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Crow, are you still in here?" Jack asked

"Yeah, Jack I'm here, the question is why are you and Yusei here, not to mention who are those three?" Crow said.

"Hello, my name is Akiza Izinski." Akiza said.

"I'm Leo, and this is my twin sister Luna." Leo said while Luna smiled.

"Nice to meet you, now what brings you guys to my neck of the satellite?" Crow asked.

"Well Crow, it turns out the WRGP is going to be in New Domino City, so what do you say we reform the enforcers." Yusei said.

"Count me in, I've been looking for a good duel." Crow said, "The last decent opponent was a punk who thought bugs would scare me, I took him out easy."

"I should have guessed, so you still have your runner?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, wait so are we forming a six man team?" Crow asked.

"No, actually I'm forming a separate team with Leo and Luna." Akiza said.

"Alright, sounds interesting, can you all turbo duel?" Crow asked.

"Well, Leo and I can ride duel boards, but I don't know about Akiza." Luna said.

"I can't ride a runner, but I know where to learn. Besides we have three months, so I have time." Akiza said.

"Alright, well we should head to New Domino City." Yusei said.

(The signers have learned of the WRGP, and formed two separate teams, team Enforcer and team Signer. Next chapter Akiza will begin studying for a turbo duel license, and the three remaining dragons will appear. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	14. preparations for the WRGP

"Jakob, is everything ready for the team?" Antinomy asked while getting off his runner.

"Antinomy, we have been expecting you." Jakob said.

"Answer me, why were you delayed for so long?" Primo asked with a scowl. "We don't have all the time in the world."

"I know, but I was given a special assignment, I was to inform Yusei Fudo of clear mind, place the idea to use jack as his host in the mind of the ancient immortal, and convince Bolton to return to New Domino City, the future can only be saved if the signers are at their strongest." Antinomy said when a flash nearly blinded everyone in the room.

"Paradox, are you trying to annoy me, or does it just come naturally?" Lester asked while rubbing his eyes.

"You shouldn't be complaining, after all we will soon accomplish our goal, my deck is finally complete, although the effort of only copying cards instead of taking them was higher than I expected. Still the Malefic cards are as powerful as ever." Paradox said.

"Well, it seems all we need to do now is wait for the official start of the competition." Jakob said while the others nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Name?" asked the man registering students for duel runner licenses.

"Akiza Izinski, and I plan on getting my license." Akiza said confidently.

"Alright, Miss Izinski you're in room 213." the man said handing her a paper.

Ok, this is the real tough part, Akiza thought as she walked into the room.

"Hello, are you here for the theoretical component of duel runner use?" asked a young lady at the door.

"Yes, is that this class?" Akiza asked politely.

"Yes, I wish you good luck, you're the first girl in this course this year, and from what I've seen, not one student has passed the exam in three years." said the young lady.

"I have a feeling I can manage." Akiza said before going to take her seat.

"Alright you babies, welcome to the worst weeks of your life. You think becoming a turbo duelist is easy, well think again." yelled an older man through a megaphone.

"Can we get started please, I came to become the next champion, not listen to a lecture about how everyone else is going to cry when they mess up." said a man in the back.

"Oh, you think you can handle it huh, alright let's see what you all now, pop quiz." the instructor said.

Great, thought Akiza, because Mr. loudmouth wouldn't shut up we're all going to fail before the class even starts.

"This quiz is to see where you stand at the moment, anyone who manages to pass with above a 90 will speak with me, and we'll start the practical course tomorrow." said the instructor while he handed out the papers. "Ready, begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Clear mind, if I acquire this power, I might have a chance to stop the evil forces Visor warned me about, but why did he tell Crow to call an old friend, and Jack that he should go to Nazca to find his inner power?" Yusei wondered to himself as he focused on clearing his mind again.

"I summon the synchro monster, Stardust Dragon, and the synchro tuner, Formula Synchron." Yusei said as his monsters appeared on the field again. "Ok let's try again, clear mind, now go accel synchro." However like the last five times he had tried since learning of it, Yusei failed to perform an accel synchro.

"Yusei, maybe it only works in a duel." Zora said.

"No, it has to be possible, I'm just missing one of the elements. The only question is which one?" Yusei asked looking towards the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Soon, soon you will become the vessel for my master, and then everything will become right in the world." said the flaming spirit currently dueling Jack.

"Not quite, I plan on wiping out your life points and ending this duel." Jack said before drawing his card.

Spirit 3700 Jack 1200: "I promise you, nothing will extinguish my burning soul, and I will defeat you, now I attack your facedown monster with Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said.

"Have you honestly forgotten, whenever you attack me you lose points, thanks to my invincible Yomi combo." the Spirit said.

"No, that's why I set this last round, activate Crimson Fire, now you take double the damage I would have taken since I have my Red Dragon Archfiend on the field." Jack said.

"What, ok, now I'm mad, I was going to let you willingly join us, but now I'm going to destroy you." the spirit said while the statue behind him began to glow even more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Pearson was a good man Bolton, how could you have betrayed him?" Crow asked.

"Simple, he had no vision Crow, we had a chance to actually make our runners into something that could mean something to everyone, and we could have taken it, but Pearson rejected the offer, it was a fool's decision." Bolton said. "Now hand over the Black Winged Dragon card."

"I already told you, I don't have that card, Pearson never gave it to me." Crow said.

"Alright, if you're still going to claim that, I'll have to get rid of you too, I attack with Crimson Mephist." Bolton said.

"Not yet, I use the effect of Blackwing – Ghibli the Searing Wind, now I can summon him in defense mode and protect my life points." Crow said as his blackwing was attacked.

"Fine, you still only have 200 points left and I have 2500 life points." Bolton said ending his turn.

Pearson, why didn't you ever give me the Black Winged Dragon, I need it now, Crow thought. "What the, why is my runner freaking out?" Crow asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"I just need to focus, if I can forget everything that happened, or might happen I can achieve clear mind."Yusei said as he raced back to try accel synchro again.

"I summon Formula Synchron and Stardust Dragon, now clear mind." Yusei said as he accelerated again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Alright, now I summon to the field my Creation Resonator since I have a synchro monster on my field, next I summon to the field Sinister Sprocket, and now I'm going to show you my new power." Jack said.

(Akiza is learning how to get a duel runner license, Crow is fighting an old friend and his runner is acting up, Jack is about to unleash a new power, and Yusei is working on perfecting clear mind. Next chapter will feature team Yliaster, and the signers will meet one more time before the tournament. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	15. WRGP preparations

"Crow, what kind of trick are you trying to pull? I know your runner is built to run for years, so stop acting like it's breaking down." Bolton said.

"Wait, that's it, I summon Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn by releasing Ghibli, now I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted to bring back Gale the Whirlwind that you destroyed earlier, now I tune level three Gale the Whirlwind with level five Sirocco the Dawn in order to synchro summon this, Black Winged Dragon." Crow said as his monster appeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You might have been able to use my strength against me before, but I have no intention of losing, my burning soul will rise to any challenge, so I double tune Sinister Sprocket, and Creation Resonator to Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said while his dragon enveloped itself in flames.

"Wait, what how are you doing this, my master is more powerful than you, how are you doing this?" the spirit asked as the glow of his master was absorbed into the new summoning.

"Come forth Red Nova Dragon." Jack said as his new creature appeared on the field.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

All my other attempts, I still felt the wind, but this time, something is different, its as if my entire being merged with it, this feels so peaceful, Yusei thought before noticing a synchro summoning occurring above his head.

"I tune level two Formula Synchron with level eight Stardust Dragon in order to accel synchro summon, Shooting Star Dragon." Yusei said absently, only doing what his instincts said.

"Unbelievable, so that's the power of an accel synchro, that just might be the trick to winning the WRGP." Yusei said as he looked up at his new dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Crow, the Black Winged Dragon, give it to me, I deserve that card." Bolton said while extending his arm.

"Now a chance, I already have the winning move, I set one card, activating Crimson Mephist's effect, but my dragon negates the damage by giving up 700 attack points, now I return the card to my hand to revive Blackwing – Zephyros the Elite at the cost of 400 points, unfortunately my dragon negates that damage." Crow said as his dragon decreased to 1400 attack points.

"What are you doing, now you have no way of winning, or have you simply given up?" Bolton asked.

"Not a chance, I play Black Winged Dragon's other effect, I restore all his attack points, and you and your monster lose an equal amount of points." Crow said as his dragon went up to 2800 attack points, while Bolton went down to 1100 life points and his monster lost 1400 attack points. "Now I attack Crimson Mephist with Black Winged Dragon."

"Crow, how did you manage that?" Bolton asked.

"Because, I have the guts to stand up for what I believe in, just like Pearson." Crow said before riding off and leaving Bolton to reevaluate his choices.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now, I have the results of your tests, and only one student managed to get a 90, so to Miss Akiza, congratulations and head out to the track." yelled the instructor.

"Thank you." Akiza said before walking out of the classroom. "Now the hard part can begin."

"Akiza, is that you?" asked the instructor before getting off a runner. "It's been a while hasn't it."

"Wait, Trudge? You teach people how to get duel runner licenses?" Akiza asked.

"Not exactly, once you get the riding down, I'm the final test. You need to master dueling before you can have a turbo license." Trudge said. "The riding instructor is over there."

"Thanks." Akiza said walking over to where Trudge pointed. "Excuse me, is this where I learn how to ride a duel runner?"

"Yes, but that starts tomorrow, you should relax, I'll see you tomorrow morning." the instructor said while working on a runner. "These practice runners take a little bit of work to get moving."

"I understand, see you tomorrow." Akiza said before walking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Registration for the WRGP, names." said the girl at the counter who was reading a magazine.

"Yes, my name is Paradox, and I'm here to register my team, team Yliaster." Paradox said calmly.

"Alright, duelists on your team Mr. Paradox?" the girl said while typing something into a computer.

"Myself, Antinomy, and Aporia." Paradox said while glancing at the other teams in the tournament. This will be simple enough, he thought.

"Alright, you're registered. Good luck." The girl said turning back to her magazine.

"Thank you for your concern." Paradox said before walking behind the building and teleporting away to wait with his teammates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My master, what have you done to him?" the spirit asked in fear.

"Nothing compared to what my dragon is going to do to you." Jack said. "Now I activate my Stealthy Soldier trap card, and thanks to this, my dragon can attack you directly. Now Red Nova Dragon, attack him directly and end this duel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Paradox, you certainly seem excited, I know you enjoy crushing your opponents, but we should take some time and make sure events play out the way they need to." Antinomy said.

"Antinomy is right, we will act, but only at the essential time, until then we wait." Aporia said.

"I'm aware of that, I just feel confident we will achieve our goals, the only team that could cause any problems are the signers, and they won't duel us until the last round, so I'm anticipating a good match." Paradox said simply.

"Well I suppose that's true." Aporia said as the three turned to watch the events unfold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How are you guys?" Luna asked as she arrived at Zora's home with Leo and Akiza.

"We're good, and you guys?" Crow asked with a grin.

"Awesome, we just might beat you guys in the tournament." Leo said excitedly.

"Well Leo, the only way I'll believe that is when I see it." Jack said.

"We should register tomorrow, right guys?" Akiza said. "Luna, you don't mind registering for me do you, I need to get some practice in."

"No problem, so I guess after tomorrow we're rivals." Luna asked Yusei.

"Yeah, I wish you guys good luck." Yusei said as the Leo, Luna, and Akiza left.

"This is going to be fun." Crow said.

"I agree, I can't wait to see how the others react to our dragons." Jack said.

"Yeah the WRGP just got a lot more interesting." Yusei said.

(Everyone is preparing for the WRGP, and the tournament will pick up soon. Next chapter will feature Akiza getting her license, and the WRGP will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	16. power of Yliaster

"Akiza, you've been doing well in every test so far, but now you need to take the final exam, pass that at you qualify as a turbo duelist." said the instructor.

"Right, so I have to defeat Trudge in a turbo duel right?" Akiza asked.

"That's right, just know that I don't plan on making this easy for you." Trudge said as he rode up on his runner.

Akiza just smiled, "I wouldn't expect anything less, but I plan on getting my license."

(Author's Note: Akiza's duel with Trudge is exactly the same as the duel in the anime, except without the pipes falling in front of her.)

"Congratulations Akiza, you passed." Trudge said while holding a small card. "Here's your license."

"Thanks, maybe we can have a rematch some time, though right now I need to meet up with my teammates." Akiza said before riding off on her custom runner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yusei, how do you think the WRGP will be run?" Crow asked.

"Well, if you pay attention to the news Crow, they said all registered teams need to duel Sector Security, and if you win you advance, if not you don't." Jack said calmly.

"So that means we're guaranteed to get in." Crow said with a smirk. "Hopefully Luna, Leo and Akiza make it past those guys."

"Don't worry, I can promise that Sector Security won't beat us." Leo said as he walked in with Luna and Akiza.

"Well the duels start tomorrow, and we go right before you guys, I'm looking forward to it." Jack said.

"Yeah, and may the best team win." Luna said happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Attention duelists, the next few days will be comprised of a selection round where only the best teams will advance to the actual tournament, I wish you all the best of luck and let's get started right away, team Yliaster is up first." said the MC.

"Alright, I'll handle this quickly." Paradox said as he got on his runner.

"Speed World two activate, ok, good luck sir." said the officer dueling first.

"Duel." said Paradox and the officer simultaneously

Paradox life points 4000 speed counters 0 Security 1 life points 4000 speed counters 0: "I'll start, I summon Search Striker in attack mode and set one card facedown. That ends my move."

Paradox life points 4000 speed counters 1 Security 1 life points 4000 speed counters 1: "My move, I start with the speed spell over boost, now I have seven speed counters, next I activate the continuous magic card Malefic Storm, now I can attack with any Malefic Monsters I want despite the typical restriction." Paradox said as a strange glow surrounded his runner. "Now by sending Cyber End Dragon from my extra deck to the graveyard, I can summon Malefic Cyber End Dragon. Next I send Rainbow Dragon to the graveyard in order to summon Malefic Rainbow Dragon. I set one card facedown just in case. Now I attack your Search Striker with Malefic Rainbow Dragon, and attack directly with Malefic Cyber End Dragon."

"Whoa, those cards are powerful." said the officer as he lost all his life points.

"Yes, I'm well aware of the power of my cards, now don't I have two more of you to defeat." Paradox said.

"Someone needs to learn manners, I'm up next and I have a different type of deck." said the second officer while he rode out on his runner.

"Duel." Paradox and the officer said simultaneously.

Paradox life points 4000 speed counters 1 Security 2 life points 4000 speed counters 2: "My move, and I summon Copycat in attack mode, now I copy the attack points of your Malefic Rainbow Dragon. Next I set one card and end my move."

Paradox life points 4000 speed counters 2 Security 3 life points 4000 speed counters 3: "My move, I attack your copycat with Malefic Cyber End Dragon." Paradox said.

"Activate trap card, DNA Transplant, now all monsters on the field are treated as light monsters, and next I discard Honest from my hand to increase my monsters attack points by the attack strength of you monster." the officer said with a grin.

"Are you certain of that? I activate my own trap card, Malefic Rage, whenever a monster you control gains attack points, all Malefic monsters on the field increase to twice their original strength until the end of the turn. That means our monsters destroy each other, and my Malefic Rainbow Dragon attacks you directly." Paradox said as he defeated another opponent with minimum effort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yusei, did you see that, how is anyone supposed to stop those overpowered monsters?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think something could work." Yusei said.

"Well, what is it?" Crow asked intensely.

"Luna could stop him." Yusei said as the third Sector Security officer lost in a similar manner to the other two.

"Looks like it's our turn." Crow said as they went to take their preliminary duel.

"Yusei, those guys are unbelievable, and if that's the first guy, imagine how good the others must be." Leo said. "This is getting better and better."

"Calm down Leo, this isn't a time to get excited, save that energy for our turn." Akiza said.

"Alright, give it your best shot Crow." Jack said.

"Security, I'm going to have an easy time." Crow said.

"Really? Well that might be tougher than you expect Crow." said the Security officer as he rode up on his runner. "See in order to keep you from learning strategies against our decks, every security team is using three unique decks. I'm not using the typical deck, so you're going to have a tough time."

"Maybe, just remember that you're dealing with one of the best duelists around." Crow said with a smirk.

"If you think that, you're in for a tough time, with the records we have, any deck you can imagine we can use." said the officer.

"Duel." said Crow and the officer simultaneously.

(The WRGP preliminaries are beginning, and team Yliaster has shown incredible abilities, specifically Paradox. Next chapter will feature team enforcer and team signer dueling with Sector Security. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: any deck suggestions for the Sector Security officers would be appreciated, thanks.)


	17. preliminaries continue

(Author's Note: Sorry for the delay with this chapter, I was figuring out deck ideas for Sector Security.)

Crow life points 4000 speed counters 0 Security 4 life points 4000 speed counters 0: "I'll start things off Crow, I set one monster facedown and end my turn with two facedown cards." said the Sector Security officer.

"Well, looks like you do have a new strategy." Crow said before drawing his card.

Crow life points 4000 speed counters 1 Security 4 life points 4000 speed counters 1: "I start off by summoning Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame in attack mode, and next I set this facedown."

"Looks like you're using the same old moves Crow." the officer said.

"Let's just see, I attack with Shura." Crow said.

"Thank you, now since my Cyber Larva was destroyed in battle, I can summon a new Larva to take his place, so I play one in defense mode." said the officer.

"Even so, I can use Shura's effect and play Gale to the field, now Gale the Whirlwind attacks your Larva." Crow said as the monster was replaced by a third Cyber Larva. "That ends my move."

Crow life points 4000 speed counters 2 Security 4 life points 4000 speed counters 2: "My move, and I summon Cyber Dragon by tributing my Larva, now I attack your Gale with Cyber Dragon." the officer said.

"Well, looks like you still don't learn how to handle trap cards, I reveal Negate Attack." Crow said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Yusei, you think he's going to bring out that?" Jack asked.

"Crow definitely could, the question is will he." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Team signer, you can duel at the duel academy track. With all the teams, we need to use a second location in order to start the WRGP on time." said a Sector Security officer.

"Alright, let's go guys." Akiza said before getting on her runner.

"Ok, the others better look out, we're going to take them down." Leo said with a grin.

"Well we should qualify first." Luna said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"You're starting to bug me Crow, I set this facedown and end my turn." the officer said.

Crow life points 4000 speed counters 3 Security 4 life points 4000 speed counters 3: "My move, I summon out my Blackwing – Jetstream the Blue Sky, and now time to bring out a new monster." Crow said.

"What are you talking about? I've already seen all of your Blackwing synchros." the officer said.

"Oh, well in that case I may as well cut to the chase, I tune Gale the Whirlwind with Shura the Blue Flame and Jetstream the Blue Sky in order to synchro summon, Black Winged Dragon." Crow said as his monster appeared.

"Wait, where did you get that card?" the officer asked.

"An old friend gave it to me." Crow said. "Now attack that Cyber Dragon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Alright, which member of your team will be dueling first?" asked the Sector Security officer.

"I'll go first, I've been waiting to turbo duel forever." Leo said eagerly.

"Leo, stay calm. We should focus on qualifying first." Luna said.

"Alright, let's begin. Bring your duel board to the starting line." said an officer on the track.

"Alright, this is going to be fun." Leo said.

"Duel." said Leo and the officer.

Leo life points 4000 speed counters 0 officer 7 life points 4000 speed counters 0: "I'll start this duel off, I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode." Leo said.

"That's strange, your monster only has 100 attack points, what are you planning?" asked the officer.

"I use Celfon's ability, now let's see what number he dials." Leo said as the numbers on Celfon began randomly lighting up before stopping on three. "Alright, now I check the top three cards of my deck, and if I have a level four or lower Morphtronic I can summon it."

"Impressive, that can change the tide of a duel in several situations." the officer said.

"I know, and now I summon Morphtronic Boarden in attack mode. I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Leo said.

"Ok, my move then." said the officer.

Leo life points 4000 speed counters 1 officer 7 life points 4000 speed counters 1: "I summon Cave Dragon in defense mode." said the officer. "Now I set three cards facedown, that ends my move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Looks like Leo is doing well, think he can handle this duel?" Akiza asked.

"He can take care of himself, I'm almost certain I know his plan." Luna said. "Now we just need to see if that monster arrives."

"Luna, what are you thinking?" Akiza asked.

"Just watch, Leo just needs one more monster." Luna said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"That's a powerful dragon." said the officer.

"Yeah, but he's got more than that, I end my turn." Crow said.

Crow life points 4000 speed counters 4 Security 4 life points 3300 speed counters 4: "My turn, I set one monster facedown, and play my facedown card, Speed Spell – Swords of Revealing Light, now I'm safe for three turns." said the officer.

"I guess, but I still have the advantage." Crow said with a smirk.

"That's where you're wrong, I activate the effect of Speed World 2. For every speed spell in my hand you lose 800 life points." the officer said while revealing Speed Spell – Photon Generator Unit.

"Sorry to disappoint, but my Dragon negates all effect damage thrown my way, all I need to do is put a counter on him and lower his attack points by 700." Crow said.

"That's not something I wanted to hear, but I still have time to figure out a counter, I end my move." said the officer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Leo life points 4000 speed counters 2 officer 7 life points 4000 speed counters 2: "My turn, and I start by activating Celfon's effect again." Leo said as the numbers randomly selected a one. "Well, looks like I got a lucky draw, say hello to Morphtronic Boomboxen."

"Your monsters are all strong, but none of them can get past the 2000 defense points of my dragon." the officer said.

"Well, they don't have to, when Boarden is in attack mode all Morphtronic monsters can attack you directly." Leo said with a grin.

(Team signer and team enforcer have begun their preliminary duels. Next chapter will continue these duels and introduce one more team. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


End file.
